Savengriff
| languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = Lawful good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful good | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Savengriff (pronounced SAY-ven-griff) was an apprentice wizard of Khelben Arunsun before he helped to refound the Covenant. Description Savengriff was described as a gaunt man with pale skin and an unremarkable face. He possessed dark brown hair, a beard, and hazel eyes. Personality Savengriff was loyal to Khelben and was always prepared to be attacked. History Savengriff was regarded as the weakest member of the Company of Crazed Venturers but he was personally recruited by Khelben to be a member of that band in the hopes of grooming him for the Harpers. At one point, he and fellow Venturer Tzarrakyn were both killed in a fight with a beholder. Savengriff's body was left in the beholder's lair but Khelben used a necklace he had gifted to him to discover the body's location, then led a sortie into the lair with Durnan, Mirt, Kitten, Piergeiron, Shalar Simgulphin, and several of Khelben's mage apprentices to retrieve it, killing the beholder as well. Khelben asked some cleric allies to bring Savengriff back from the dead, which earned him Savengriff's loyalty. Savengriff became Khelben's apprentice and a member of the Harpers under Khelben's sponsorship. As a Harper agent, he was wide-ranging in his duties, traveling all over the North on Harper business. Savengriff eventually started wandering the planes where he met Grimwald and Prespur, formerly of the Covenant. He discussed with them the reformation of that organization and in 1372 DR, he returned to Waterdeep and set their plans into motion, based out of his room at the Inn of the Dripping Dagger. Although he still had friends in the Harpers and Moonstars, he ceased working for either. Instead, he began the process of recruiting wizards to join his resurgent Covenant. Savengriff and his wife Aleena Paladinstar were prolific writers. In 1479 DR, Renaer Neverember possessed their entire collection of their mundane works, which included the following books by Savengriff: *''A Palace Life'' (year unknown) *''Swords, Spells, Splendor'' (1355 DR) (about Khelben and Laeral ) *''City of Mages'' (1381 DR) Possessions Savengriff was the creator of around a dozen staves of banishment. Although he made gifts of ten of them to fellow Harpers, he kept one for himself and was rumored to have hidden one away somewhere. Relationships Savengriff married Aleena Paladinstar. Appendix Appearances *''Blackstaff Tower'' (mentioned) References Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Illuskans Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Members of the Company of Crazed Venturers Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Members of the Covenant Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants